


No Place So Dark

by StarrySerenades



Series: Half a Heart [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dream Drop Distance, F/M, Mickey Mouse - Freeform, country of the musketeers, kingdom hearts - Freeform, mickey x minnie, minnie mouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySerenades/pseuds/StarrySerenades
Summary: Though originally sent by Yen Sid to protect the light in the Country of the Musketeers from being overwhelmed by darkness, Mickey begins to lose sight of his goal after falling in love with Minnie.  Despite the sorcerer’s warnings, he eventually outright abandons his training to stay beside the queen in her world.But the stars continue to go out, and Mickey’s guilt and fear continue to grow. This short moment takes place just minutes before Minnie learns of Mickey’s past, and days before the world falls to darkness.*Based on a Tumblr request*
Relationships: Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Half a Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878091
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	No Place So Dark

“A c’est beau…” Minnie breathed, windswept cheeks flushed as she stared into the velvet sky. 

Mickey sighed and nuzzled closer to her. “Mmhm, matches ya perfectly.”

His comment was met with a giggle and a soft jab to the ribs. 

“Ow!” he yelped, sitting up sharply on the grass. Several birds were startled by his cry and fluttered out of the branches above them, leaving a flurry of violet petals to drift down. “What was that for??” 

“For saying what you think I want to hear,” she laughed. “But this--” She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and Mickey’s breath caught in his throat. “--is because I think it's sweet you try.”

She pulled him down so that his lips met her own, warmth flooding her chest as Mickey melted into the kiss. It always took him a moment to register what was happening, which amused Minnie all the more. But when it clicked, everything about him would soften, and Minnie cherished those moments more than anything. They seemed to her the only times where he let himself rest. 

His hand held gently against her cheek, Minnie took special note of the chill of his newfound ring, and felt a giddy leep in her heart. Oh, how she’d feared this fantasy would not last. But that ring...it served as a reminder of a wish come true, despite all the odds. Their story was here to stay.

She brought her hand to his and gently pulled away, laughing as Mickey fell back on the grass, sighing contentedly. He stared up at the night for a few seconds, peering curiously at the stars twinkling between branches and petals before squeezing his eyes shut and whispering something under his breath. 

“May your heart be your guiding key…”

Minnie looked at him. “What does that mean?”

Mickey’s eyes shot open in surprise, as if he wasn’t aware he’d said the words out loud. “Oh!-” he chuckled softly. “Well, uh, I guess it just means that no matter what, your heart will lead you to where you’re meant to be. It’s just something someone I used to know told me.”

“They must have been very wise,” Minnie smiled, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah...I...I guess. Sometimes I think that was the one good thing they taught me.”

“Oh…” was all she could think of to say to that. The wisteria rustled in the wind as they lay silent for a few moments before Minnie spoke up again. “Mickey, are...are you happy here?”

At this, Mickey gasped and sat up again. “ ‘Course I am, Min! Bein’ with you is the best thing that’s ever happened t’me and I-”

She sat up beside him and lent him a swift kiss on the cheek before he could continue. “That’s not what I meant, but thank you,” she murmured, nuzzling even closer to him. “I just...well, can I tell you something?”

His tail curled around hers as he replied, apparently relieved she didn’t question his affections. “Well, gee, of course, Minnie.”

“Before I met you, I never really felt like I belonged here,” she sighed, eyes downcast as she fiddled with a fallen petal. “Like a part of me was somewhere far away. And when I’d look up at the sky, it’s almost like I could hear it calling me...and then you came along and...:”

She looked up at Mickey abruptly and stared at him with an intensity she rarely revealed. 

“You said someone told you that our hearts will guide us to where we’re meant to be, right? Well, I feel like mine is pulling me out there! There has to be more than just this world, I know there is. And I feel...I feel like I’m meant to face it with you.”

The look on Mickey’s face was one she couldn’t read, and she suddenly felt very foolish. “I’m sorry…” she whispered, breaking eye contact and looking away. “It sounds crazy, I know.”

“It’s not crazy,” Mickey murmured quietly.

“What?” Minnie looked back, a flicker of hope in her eyes. She expected to see the same in his, but was instead met with a face drowned in fear. 

“It’s not crazy,” he repeated, swallowing nervously. “But if every star up there is another world…” As if on cue, a star shot across the sky and he froze for a moment, tracing its path with his eyes until it faded into the black. “...then there’s a whole lot of dark that surrounds them too.”

“And that scares you?”

He answered in a voice she could barely hear. “It didn’t used to.”

Minnie lifted his chin with a gentle hand, “Mickey,” she said softly. “I don’t think there is any place so dark that your heart could not shine through to lead it back to the light.”

She’d meant it to calm him but to her surprise, his eyes filled with a panic she couldn’t understand. “You don’t know that,” he countered hoarsely. A gust of wind swept across the hillside, and Minnie couldn’t tell if he shivered from the cold, or from the thoughts she could sense were sweeping through his mind. 

So she pulled him in close and held him as tight as she could, so that either way, she’d warm his body or his heart. “If your heart isn’t enough,” she whispered, stroking the back of his neck as she felt him start to tremble with tears. “Then you can have mine, and together they will be.”

Maybe there was more to her words than even she knew, for as she spoke the stars above them seemed to flare all the brighter. By the time the dawn broke, their secret was known by one other.

And the fate of the worlds prepared to change once more.


End file.
